


Pleasure Of Devotion

by Karina



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: Doug gets called up by Frank to a hotel.Brief implications of Doug/Rachel hence the tags.





	Pleasure Of Devotion

Doug knew he was just as complex as his boss.  
His personality, his temperament, and even his affections were complex. Frank understood that, which is why both of them understood each other so deeply. 

He saw Frank as a true soulmate, a brother, a lover, and a best friend. A soulmate who happened to be married to someone else, a brother he wished he could have had, a partner to romance, and a best friend with an unbreakable bond. People often said that Frank only used people for his own purpose and never could connect with anyone on a deeper level. But he knew that wasn't true. People often make judgements about what they don't know. Doug knew that by letting people talk, you could discern the smarter ones. The smarter ones didn't rush to judgement, and often didn't judge at all. 

At the same time, he felt that his feelings towards Rachel were every bit as complex as his relationship with Frank. People often saw Doug as cold and uncaring, which was another judgement. At first his only purpose was to bail Peter out and give her some money to keep her quiet. Yet he couldn't resist having a taste of what Peter had. For Peter, any high class girl would've been sufficient. For Doug, not just anyone would do. Doug was drawn to a particular type. It was difficult to articulate exactly what kind of type. But whoever Doug was drawn to, he was drawn to. This was another trait he shared with Frank. Was she a daughter figure? A niece figure? A personal prostitute? To Doug, she was an odd mixture of those. 

Doug heard the vibration of his phone and picked it up.

“Staying at the Sheffield Grand Hotel. Meet me at the Royal Deluxe Suite at 4 and pack your stuff. It’s an overnighter.”

It was from Frank. Was it work, or play, or both? You never knew until the last minute.

“Got it, sir,” he texted back.

Doug started immediately packing his suitcase with necessities.

He knew he could take the metro, that way he didn’t have to worry about parking his car in the hotel’s parking garage, which likely had limited spaces.

‘He needs me. And I need him,’ thought Doug.

He then proceeded to finish packing and headed to the station. The late afternoon rush hour hadn’t started yet, so the platforms were sparsely populated. The trains wouldn’t be crowded either and he could simply think on a sparsely populated seat. On his phone, he checked if he had any incoming messages. There were none yet. Having something to do kept him motivated and moving forward. Having nothing to do made him bored and restless. It was just the way his mind was. 

21...22...23...24...25...27...28. Even in an elevator he had a habit of focusing on the numbers.

Frank had reserved a suite on the 28th floor. His wife Claire was out of town, and truth be told, he didn’t want to spend the weekend alone. He could have asked Doug to come to his house, but he opted for an opulent suite at the hotel. They could have the weekend all to themselves, and then head to work on Monday. Even some of the busiest people needed time to have fun. For Frank, having fun meant either playing video games, chess, or just being with Doug. 

Doug used the card key to open the door.

“Frank, you needed to see me?”

“I knew you’d come to me. Actually, we’re just going to have a little chat about work, then we’ll have the weekend all to ourselves here,” Frank replied. 

“Yes, sir,” replied Doug. 

“Don’t worry about Claire, the house, or anything else. It’s just you and me,” said Frank.

They chatted about work, what they had to do on Monday, and other unfinished business. 

“Work is over. Now it’s time to play,” he told Doug.

Everything about Frank was hypnotizing. Immediately, he knew what kind of play he was referring to. Sometimes play meant chess or a video game. But this was different. He then saw Frank inch closer to him and place a kiss on his lips. It was a soft and gentle one, as if Frank was being hesitant. Then they opened their eyes and gazed at each other, instantly recognizing that they both wanted more. They kissed each other again, this time sure about what they both wanted. 

At this point Doug was sitting on the bed and Frank was standing in front of him. Doug looked up and glanced at him. 

Frank proceeded to unzip his own trousers and then pulled down his underwear. Doug knew instinctively that it was his job to service him. To service him meant to make him hard and make him come hard. It was a service that Doug was honored to take into his own hands and mouth. Doug's fingers grasped the base of the cock, sliding his hand up and down it, using his fingers to add more pleasure. 

“That's it….” Frank said in a breathy drawl. 

Once it was fully hard Doug took his hand off and placed his mouth on it. He remembered how Rachel had serviced him and used her tongue; he tried to imitate what she had done to him. It was his way of paying it forward and servicing his boss.

“God, Doug. You're good….,” moaned Frank.

Doug's tongue flickered all over the hard cock while his soft lips slid up and down. With each movement, Frank’s breathing became harder and his voice melted as soon as it left his mouth. Frank couldn't believe how good it felt. It was as if his whole body was melting. The more Doug licked, sucked, and teased, the more he breathed heavily, moaned, and quivered. None of the other experiences he had felt as good as this. Loyalty and love were what made this different as opposed to political quickies.

“Right there...Mmm…” 

Doug had closed his eyes to focus on the sounds Frank was making, but he opened his eyes and looked up as he continued to pleasure him. It turned him on immensely to see his boss shaking and melting with pleasure; even though he was submitting to Frank, he felt a sense of superiority and dominance over others. How many people had the privilege to do this with Frank? Not many. How many people had the privilege to do this with him purely for pleasure and not for politics? 

He continued to use his tongue, mouth, and lips as best as he could. With each wave of ecstasy Frank felt, Doug could feel his own desire burning and straining against his trousers. But now was the time to focus on Frank. Doug had a tendency of extreme focus and fixation on things, people, or concepts that captured his interest; Frank was one of his obsessions. 

Doug's tongue kept hitting a sensitive spot and he could sense that Frank was close to climaxing. He didn't know if Frank would pull out or come in his mouth. Either way he wanted Frank. The fact that he could make Frank feel this way made him hot and sensitive. It also made him feel proud and confident.

He heard heavy, frantic, passionate breathing and felt the warm and sticky fluid enter his mouth. Doug hungrily swallowed it down, knowing that he had done Frank a great service. 

“There's no need for hookers… I've got someone who can service me well,” Frank remarked, while still struggling to catch his breath. 

“Yes sir,” answered Doug. 

“Don't think I wouldn't reward people who are loyal to me. Lie on the bed, Doug.”

Doug did as he was told. His body was still hungry for Frank. He knew that loyalty had its rewards. 

Frank started caressing Doug from over his trousers. It still maintained its hardness and continued to swell as Frank's touches were like electricity to Doug. He took off Doug’s trousers and underwear, exposing his hardened cock. 

Doug instinctively spread his legs as Frank started to tease the base of the cock with his tongue. First it was just a quick lick, followed by more aggressive licks. Then Frank took it in his mouth and began to softly and slowly suck on it, increasing the pace, then suddenly stopping. 

Frank smiled warmly. The warm smile made Doug burn in anticipation. 

‘Why did you have to stop? Are you going to leave me hanging on without any relief?' wondered Doug. 

“I won't leave you like this. But I just want to savor you,” Frank told him and repositioned himself on the bed. Then he started to gently place his lips on Doug's earlobes, kissing it and caressing it. He moved down to his neck, chest, and thighs. Even though Frank was deliberately avoiding the most sensitive parts, it still was enough to make Doug tremble and moan. 

Pre-cum started to dribble down the tip. He wondered how long he could make himself last. He tried to think about other things but it was to no avail. All he could focus on was Frank. 

Frank then started to touch his body again; this time his fingers moved closer and closer to his cock. Doug writhed in pleasure again as Frank started to stimulate the cock with his lips and mouth. It was slow and sultry with a steady rhythm. Frank picked up the pace but was careful not to go too fast. A man like Doug needed discipline instead of rapidly coming and rapidly coming back for more. 

Then the movement stopped. 

Doug looked at Frank with his lips parted and breathing still deep and rapid. This game of starting and stopping kept him anticipating for more. Each session brought him closer to the edge yet he would be pulled back. It took a lot of concentration to not lose control of himself. It's not that Frank wanted to torture him or tell him that control was absolute. But Doug knew the rules. Losing control was on Frank's terms, not Doug's. Yet despite that restriction it felt liberating. You needed absolute trust and loyalty for it to work. 

Frank started to insert his tongue into Doug's ear, licking and savoring it. He then placed himself on top of Doug and kissed him passionately on the lips. Doug’s body was burning with a desire for Frank. Frank moved down to Doug's bulging cock and started to pleasure him again. Frank devoured every inch of the cock and its surrounding area. As Frank kept devouring it, Doug felt himself being pulled nearer and nearer to the climax. His moans had become more desperate and frantic at this point. 

Yet Frank stopped again. He had his finger locked on to the top to prevent Doug from coming. 

“You've been the most devoted person to me. I think I ought to reward you,” Frank whispered. 

Frank inserted it into his mouth again, skillfully pleasuring Doug. The ecstasy was overwhelming. The raw energy was different than what he experienced from Rachel. All of this turned Doug on. 

Doug's moaning hit a climax at the same time as his body. His cock throbbed in ecstasy and gave off strong waves of pleasure while his hot cum entered Frank's mouth. The amount of cum caused it to drip down Frank's lips but Frank licked it with his tongue. 

“You're mine and no one else's,” Frank told him.

Doug simply nodded. He knew he would be seeing Rachel but ultimately he knew who he would choose when push came to shove. He'd do anything for Frank. Absolutely anything.


End file.
